


Book Of One-shots

by w6rship



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Based on a Selena Quintanilla song, Based on an Indila song, Bittersweet, Breakfast, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Illumi, Cheating, College, College AU, Comfort, Dancing, Digging holes, Disowning, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Regression, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gaslighting, Genocide, Gon freecs is a good boyfriend, Hair Braiding, Illumi centric, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kurta Clan - Freeform, M/M, Marriage is mentioned, Memories, Mentions of Nen, Minor Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Misgendering, Multi, Murder, Murder Husbands, Nightmares, OOC, One-Shots, Other, Pre-Canon, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Slight OOC, Song: Dollhouse (Melanie Martinez), The zoldyck family being toxic, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Wedding, drunk, self-projection, toxic family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship
Summary: This is a book of 1-shots!requests are open, fill them out in the comments or add my discord (also in the comments.)If Gon, Killua, Alluka, Zushi, or Retz appear they will not be partaking in sexual affairs hence they are minors.Pedophilia will be a no-no (i.e hisoka x gon) as well as incest (i.e kalluto x alluka ) if i see a request for that i will not make it. Do not request that.There will be ton’s of AU’S in this, so i’ll take all types of requests except the ones listed previously on my blacklist. Crossover requests are allowed— tho, those might take some time.**illumi zoldyck centric as of now
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	1. C L A S S F I G H T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm mention

M o m m yw h yd o if e e l **s a d**?

** **  **

_ “Illu, come here!” Kikyou shrieked, her high, loud, voice echoing through the manor. Illumi, just a boy at this time, head snapped upwards and eyes widened. Quickly he scrambled towards the women.  _

_ Her chin tilted down to look at the child. “Illu, my sweet boy, why don’t you sit down and tell me about your last mission?” She urged, and led them towards a set of couches.  _

_ Illumi found it odd that she was asking— hence she never cared how it went down, only if it was on her terms of successful or not— but he was felt a wave of excited wash over him. ‘If i tell her how good i did she’ll be proud of me?’, the thought crossed his mind. _

_ He shifted in his seat. Kikyou sat across from him, head cocked expectingly. “Well...I gathered the the target worked at a school. His shifts were around 5-7 hours each day. The day i went was a Thursday, and from my intel i knew that his students would be at an extra-curriculum...”  _

_ “Sufficient use of your recourses, Illumi! Remember to continue to manipulate that. A good assassin is always prepared for most any outcome. Yes?”  _

_ “Yes mama.”  _

_ “Continue, then.”  _

_ “Right...so, um, when his students left for their special is when i made my move. I killed him with my hands-“ _

_ “Your hands or your nails? When giving an assessment you need to be specific, it’s ideal for an in depth analysis. Also do you know when you’ll be using your needles?”  _

_ “Sorry, mama. My nails— i killed him with my nails. I do not know when i’ll use my needles, i will try to add them tho in my next mission?”  _

_ “Good, now, how did you you finish the job?”  _

_ “I hit the vital points on his body until he stopped breathing. I tried not to make it messy, but some blood still got onto the flooring.”  _

_ “We’ll work on that more in your training.”  _

_ He was getting quite annoyed with these interruptions, but he did not voice this. _

_ “Ok, mama. I cleaned up after myself, and disposed of the evidence. I was gonna leave but then i saw this strange girl? I planned on killing her to, as to avoid witnesses, but she smiled at me. She was nice, mama, isn’t that weird?”  _

_ Kikyou’s lips thinned out into a line, but she nodded. “Yes, strange, continue Illumi.”  _

_ “After she smiled at me she shook my hand. Her name was Gaz, i believe. She informed me that her class would be heading back soon, so then i took the body and fled.” _

_ Kikyou sighed, then snatched Illumi out of the chair. “Go to your fathers study, Illumi!” She ordered.  _

_ The boy had a strange expression on his face. He was getting nervous. As he trudged across the manor to his fathers study, his mind blanked. He couldn’t process a single thought, simply nothing.  _

_ He pushed open the heavy brass doors, revealing Silva and....  _

_ oh.  _

_ “Illumi.” Silva stated, gruff voice making the younger jump slightly. His gaze faltered from his father, flickering towards Gaz.  _

_ Silva cleared his throat. “Illumi.” He repeated, much more forcefully. “You know this girl?”  _

_ “I do, father.”  _

_ “What’s your association with her?”  _

_ “I...i believe we are acquaintances-“  _

_ Her head was rolling onto the floor before he could finish the sentence. Her petrified gazebriefly made eye-contact with him, and he nearly gagged.  _

_ Silva glared down again illumi stating, “Assassins don’t have time for friends. You will resume your training shortly.” _

_ Illumi cried that night, his mother watching him pitifully.  _

** *** **

S h o u l d I g i v e h i m a w a y o r f e e l t h i s **b a d** ?

** *** **

_ Still a child at this time, Illumi find out the joys of digging holes.  _

_ This habit started when he encountered a groundhog for the first time.  _

_ Not many animals made it inside the manor grounds, usually killed on site by Mikē. When one finally made it to the Zoldyck, Illumi couldn’t help but pause.  _

_ He would kill it, eventually, but for now he just watched. It was a fascinating sight for him.  _

_ He watched in curiosity as it digged a small hole into the grass, and disappeared under. I guess you could label illumi as a reverse-biologist?He liked to study living things then kill them. Simple, easy. _

_ In order to study this animal, in his opinion, he needed to recount the mannerisms of it. So as the strange creature did, he dug a reasonably sized hole and slipped down into it.  _

_ The dirt felt nice against his skin. Grainy and moist in texture. He could see why this creature liked to dig.  _

_ He sat in his hole for an unreasonably long amount of time. The creature reappeared in front of Illumi. He did not want to kill it anymore, so out of some odd form of gratitude to this small being for showing him the wonders of digging holes, he opted to keep it alive.  _

_ ‘Maybe i can even hide it from Mother and Father and keep it in my room?’  _

_ After the thought had passed he felt guilty. That’d be betraying his parents trust. He didn’t want that. He would worry about what to do with the creature at a later convenience.  _

_ He set the creature in his hands, petting the top of it lightly. In his hole he’d be safe for now. Adjusting his position, he now was leaning against one of the dirt circumferters. His eyes closed, and he fell asleep, holding onto the creature.  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ When he awoke again, the animal was gone and his hair and clothes were caked in soil. ‘If mother found me like this she’d freak...’  _

_ He wedged himself out of the ground. It seemed to be only a little over an hour later. He sniffed, then looked up and around. It was very bright. He looked towards the Manor.  _

_ In one of the higher windows, the wrinkled face of Zeno Zoldyck stared at Illumi. The elder winked, and disappeared.  _

_ ‘Odd...?’  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ the next morning morning the creature was at the foot of his bed, long dead.  _

_ “Oh”, Illumi uttered softly, eyes widening.  _

** *** **

D o n t y o u **c h o k e**

** *** **

_ Illumi, 14 years old, had been told that little Killua would be the heir. He loved killua? So why did he feel so... _

_ Angry?  _

_ After his mother announced the news at dinner, he had docilely nodded and once the meal was finished did not waste time locking himself into his room.  _

_ He punched a hole through his window.  _

_ Usually such the stoic person he is, emotionless as well, he was bound for build up to happen. For months without feeling anything at a great level, he now felt these emotions in full swing. They engulfed him like a wall of flames. He felt these things at the core of his being.  _

_ Everything he’s done for this family...everything he’s worked for...just? just for it be thrown to the side like it was an inconvenience?  _

_ The glass punctured his fist. Blood ran down his fingers, pooling onto the hardwood. He grabbed at the shards desperately, cutting his palms as he crushed the remains.  _

_ Frustrated tears pooled into his eyes.  _

_ ‘Fuck.’ _

_ He rolled the bits of shards all over his skin, scratching, scraping, cutting. It barely hurt to him, it wasn’t nearly enough to fill these feelings. _

_ It was getting harder to breathe.  _

_ He heaved as the sobs cut off his air.  _

_ ‘If they saw me now, they’d be so disappointed.’ He thought, and passed out.  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ The following day he cancelled out everything, and decided to lock away how he felt. As a distraction from the knowing inside, he decided he would train Killua to be the perfect heir.  _

** *** **


	2. Reminiscent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one ✨

“Thank you, Kurapika~!” Alluka cheered, spinning in a circle. “Your welcome, Alu’” They replied quietly, gathering the remaining flowers in a bundle. 

A thud sounded through the field as Gon dropped down from the tree, grinning. “You do hair very well!” He compliment, flopping onto the grass. Kurapika’s eyes slated sideways to look at the boy— then shrugged. “I suppose, i’ve had practice.” Gon hummed his acknowledgment, opting to closing his eyes. 

Leorio exited Aunt Mito’s cottage a second later. His glasses were nearly slipping off his nose, and he was carrying a tray of drinks. He wasn’t dressed in a suit, but rather a sweatshirt and basketball shorts. 

“Here you guys go!” He called out, signaling the younglings. They pounced on the drinks like a starved lion. He chuckled in amazement once they dispersed. “..And they still managed not to spill any drinks!” He muttered, carrying the remaining glasses towards kurapika. 

They took one glass of clear liquid happily, bowing their head in thanks. Leorio flashed a smile, sitting down in the grass next to them. “So pika, i heard you’ve had practice braiding hair? Are you ok with telling me about that?” 

Kurapika usually liked to share stories of the Kurta Clan, of the people and customs, or simply fond memories. This was one of those instances. They gave a melancholy grin. 

“Of course, Leorio. Well, for festivals i used to do the kid’s hair. Actually, there was this one girl— her name was Izarah. She was fairly young to, i believe. She used to come to my house a few times a week, and we’d sit in silence while i braided her hair. She might’ve been one of my cousins?” 

Leorio nodded, taking a short drink of water. “That’s really cool, Pika. I didn’t take you as the type who’d like taking care of younger kids...?” 

“Leorio, i _don’t_ like taking care of younger kids. But that wasn’t necessarily taking care of them, i suppose, it was more of a sentiment? Does that...make sense?” 

“Oh, hmm I suppose.”

“My mother taught me how to groom hair.” 

“Did she, now?” 

“She did. She was great at it, if she was still here and to ever have another child and it be a girl, she’d be pampered.” 

“And you weren’t?” 

“Not quite.” 

They slipped into a comfortable silence. The sun was begging to set. Killua, Gon, and Alluka had disappeared to swim in the waters. It was nice. 

The ice had melted in the two’s cups by now. Leorio looked down at Kurapika. “Y’know, i have a sister...” 

They gave him a questioning look, and urged Leorio to continue. 

“Yeah, she’s getting married in the fall. I want to do something special for her, since it’s her wedding, yeah? So...do you think you could teach me how to braid?” 

Kurapika smirked cheekily, standing up and holding a hand out, “Lets get started on your training then, Leorio.” 


	3. Chapter 3

R e d.

The whole room had been painted a splotchy red color. Ever the prodigy, it did not bother him anymore, his mother and father wanted him to be desensitized from it so he would if it meant they would be content with him. Content was his word of the past few years, ever since little Killua was born he quickly realized that he would no longer achieve the level of 'pride' from his parents anymore. In recent times, that reminder did not deter him much. Hell, he even felt grateful that they even kept him around. He felt he was very little use to his family, and that was his driving force to continue to work. To kill. He would be their machine if it meant that theyd stay content.

But killing had lost its thrill. Well, since he was young, he was taught to kill for business over pleasure-- but that didnt mean killing wouldnt be able to stir something inside him. But now? He did not feel anything about it. These lives were just faceless, useless, people. They were not family, so they had no value to the Zoldycks. He would paint every house, firm, and school red and would not feel anything about it if it meant that his Mother and Father would be content. That would prove he was still needed in the family.

But then why was he sitting here? In front of the kind facade of Kikyou Zoldyck and the iron fist of Silva? The Patron stared levely at her son, lips sealed tightly. Ah, illumi noted, she was about to have a fit. Over the years he has picked up these tell-tale signs.

"Illu, get out."

What?

"You are ordered to leave this house. Your not of use to us anymore, we are asking you to leave ; by will or force. Since Kil has abonded us a few years ago and you are in no shape a suitable heir, the next head of the Zoldyck clan will be Kallu."

"Mother...?"

"Illumi. Get out. Your a failure to the Zoldyck name and your kills are meek and uncessary. We have more capable offspring. You are not needed. Leave."

He stood still, frozen, until a nearby butler lunged. He gasped.

***

His eyes snapped open to a dark room. He was breathing heavily. He watched the swirls and swipes of the Stary Night replica painted on the ceiling. Hisoka shifted slightly, on his left side. He wasnt fond of that dream-- at all really. It had happend many years ago but still lived in his head like a chronic illness. He glared at Hisoka for no particular reason, as if to say 'This is your fault' (spoiler: it isnt.) He wouldnt be in a good mood for the rest of the day, and would not do much to remotely hide it. He wasnt a Zoldyck anymore, there was no need. He was a Morrow-- whether he liked it or not is up for speculation.


	4. Chapter 4

Killugon 

(hurt/comfort)

Gon is light.

How could he be so...so...

himself?

Gon is light, and i felt as if i was holding him back. Was i holding him back? I didn’t want to hold him back. He deserved the world. I would do anything to make sure he’s happy. I love him, and he loves me— which i still don’t get...because i am _me_. But gon? Gon is light. He makes me feel all sorts of things. He makes me feel like i am floating, he makes me feel warm, he makes me feel safe. He isn’t like my family, not at all. I am thankful for that.

I need Gon’s light. I am scared. What am i scared of? Myself? Illumi? _Both_? I cant tell. All i know is that i am scared. I feel like the wind was knocked out of me by a boulder, i can’t breathe. I’m scared. He is here, i don’t want him to be here. I’m scared. He is walking closer to me. I am scared. Go away. _Go away._

I repeat it out loud, he isn’t slowing down. He is coming straight for me. 

“Illumi go away.” 

My voice sounds weak in my own throat. I am scared. He stares at me, eyes wide and big. He claims he knows what’s best for me— because i’m his little brother. He doesn’t tho. I want him to go away. His head tilts to the side in confusion when i say this, and he frowns. Is he mad now? 

I want him— _need him_ — to go away. 

His hand grabs my shoulder, and for a second time the air leaves my throat from shock. His nails dig into my skin. _Go away._

I’m scared. 

Then, out of nowhere, Gon is there. He’s standing behind Illumi, and it all happens in a flash. Illumi’s gone, and Gon is there, holding me close to him. Gon is light. 

Gon is my light.


	5. Chapter 5

The music blasted over the stereo, filling the blue and yellow kitchen with the sounds of old latin songs. They could also hear the eggs frying in the pan, and the bacon sizzling in the stove. 

Sapphire colored nails clicked against the bottle, tracing the blocky letters that spelt off ‘Barefoot’. Then the pale-handed owner grasped the bottle by its mouth and down the rest of it. The wine left a sticky red residue around his lips. 

“You know, if you don’t stop dicking around your gonna become a drunk.” Illumi shouted, dropping a royal blue laundry basket onto the couch. A pair of black nike socks fell out of the side. They ignored it. Their ravenous hair was tied back by an elastic, only a few strands escaping and framing their face.

Hisoka sighed, setting the bottle down. “That’d be unfortunate, wouldn’t it, Illu~?” Rasped Hisoka, and thus he got up from his chair and stretched. He bones popped nicely, releasing some of the building tension. 

Their dog, Mikē, ran into the kitchen, circling around the pagan’s feet. He reached down and scratched the dogs head lightly. “Illu~?” 

“Hisoka, the eggs.” 

“Oh, yes...” 

“...” 

Illumi entered the kitchen, shrugging off their sweatshirt and laying it on the railing. They also pet Mikē on the head, then sat down at the table. The chair creaked slightly. They looked over at the alcohol their husband was drinking and cringed. “Oh my god, Hisoka. You spent all morning fucking drinking and you chose this white-trash shit?” They patronized in disgust. 

Muffled laughter was Hisoka’s response. He put the eggs onto two plates, leaving some in the pan, and carried those to the table. “Illumi, we both know that you and Kurapika drink this wine when talking shit, don’t play pretend with me, dear.” 

Their eyes narrowed, but a small smile crept onto their lips. They nodded their head at Hisoka once he set the eggs down, and picked up their fork. “Soka, what was your question from earlier? I interrupted you, sorry.” 

“Oh but it’s fine Illu, i was just wondering if you thought i looked good today~”

“You could be on your deathbead and you’d look ethereal, you fucking dumbass.” 

“I know~”

“Then why did you ask me?” 

Hisoka did not reply, but sat down and snatched up his fork. They ate their food in near silence if it weren’t for the Selena song flooding through the kitchen. His eyes scrunched up around the corners when he grinned at Illumi. “Dance with me, dear Illu?~” 

They made a small noise in their throat when hisoka snapped them upwards, and started swaying. “See? Isn’t this fun?” 

“Hisoka-”

Their words were cut off as Hisoka pushed them away, then brought them back closer, hands clasped with one-another’s the whole time. “Stop being so stiff, Illu. Calm down, i’m not trying to hurt you, this is meant to be fun.” Hisoka murmured, spinning in a slow-circle now. 

Illumi scowled, but allowed Hisoka to continue dipping, spinning, and pushing them. They danced until the song ended, and another one came on. They danced until they were dizzy. They danced until their food turned cold. 

The kettle whistled loudly, startling the duo. Hisoka clicked his tongue and released Illumi, heading over towards the counter. He turned his head back and winked. 

And Illumi stood there, flushing the same shade as Hisoka’s nails.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Deneire Danse - Indila,,,, i have no idea if i spelt that correct.

\------

They waltzed throughout the hall, shoes clinking marvelously throughout the room. The puppet- orchestra played a dramatic tune, moving almost mechanically, with pins and needles stabbed through their skin. 

Illumi's hair was tied into a bun, and he was wearing a black dress that flooded down to the floor, and dragged behind him as the duo turned and twisted. His nails dug into Hisoka's arm, but did not make a move to escape the magicians thralls. Hisoka was wearing a dark red button up with black sleeves and pants. He grinned in a suggestive manner as his gold eyes bored into the wide-purple ones of Illumi. They danced beautifully among the dead bodies, avoiding the spilt wine and pools of blood. The Newly-Wed banner strung on the stair case wall was stained with the scarlette fluid. 

Pretty.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey girl open the walls, play with your dolls, we'll be a perfect family._

_When you walk away, is when we really play, you dont heara me when i say...._

_MOM_

_PLEASE WAKE UP DAD'S WITH A SLUT_

***

It was a saturday night, and all her siblings were at a school play. Her parents didnt let her go to a public school, instead opted for home-schooling her. So in her spare time, Alluka decided she would watch a movie that her big brother Killua bought her. She remembered it was called Clueless.

It would be a while, and she would get hungry, so to avoid kikyou she decided to heat up a bowl of popcorn and get a juice box then head upstairs again. She always got nervous when she walked down the halls at night, scared that her strange brother illumi would pop out of the shadows. She shivered at the thought, but quickly swallowed it down. Her mama says a lady shouldnt feel nervous. That was better then being misgendered, tho, so shed have to deal with it and put on an act to appease the women. 

It was dark in the surrounding area, once she got to the kitchen, the only light source was flfooding from under the door. Grasping the door handle, she nudged it open, then froze. Her father was there, sensually kissing a women that was not kikyou. She yelped and slammed the door closed, running as fast as she could to her room, and not leaving for the remainder of the night. 

***

 _AND YOUR SON IS SMOKING CANNABIS._

***

Killua stared at Illumi with wide-innocent eyes. At this time, he was only 9, illumi 15. Another guy was in their room with aniki, taking a long drag of something. It made the room smell bad, and Killua scrunched up his nose in disgust. Gross. The guy smirked down at Kil, then illumi snatched the thing out og guy's hand. Aniki let the smoke blow out in front of Killua's eyes. It stung, and made his eyes water. The older guy giggled down at the boy who was clearly distressed, which turned into echoing laughter as Killua fled the room. 

***

_No one ever listens, this wall paper glistens. Dont let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

_Places, places, get in your places. Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone, thinks that we're perfect, please dont let them look through the curtain._

_Picture, Picture, smile for the picture. Pose with your brother, wont you be a good sister?_

***

"YOU REALLY WANT TO BE A FUCKING GIRL? ANSWER ME, BRAT."

"Y-yes mama, i do, _i do_. I want to, i do-"

"THEN ACT LIKE ONE. ACT LIKE A DAMN LADY, ALLUKA."

Kikyou was shrieking now, Allu' was sure the photographer could hear. If they did, they certainly wouldnt bring it up tho-- the Zoldycks were paying big money. So not to upset the horrid women anymore, Alluka wiped the tears from her eyes and straightened up. Kikyou huffed, and hesitated before opening the door. "Get it together, Alluka. I dont want to see anymore crocodile tears from you anymore, do you hear me? Be a good girl and smile, i dont think thats to hard unless you really are a useless bitch. Got it?"

"Yes..."

"What was that?"

"Y-yes ma'am..."

***

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect. Please dont let them look through the curtains._

_D-O-L-L H-O-U-S-E_

_i see things that nobody else sees._

_D-O-L-L H-O-U-S-E_

_i see things that nobody else sees._

  
_Hey girl, look at my mom, she got it going on._

_HAH._

_YOUR BLINDED BY HER JEWELERY. WHEN YOU TURN YOU BACK SHE PULLS OUT HER FLASK AND FORGETS THERES INFIDELITY._

***

A groan sounded throughout the room as he heard the front door slam open. Hisoka perked an eyebrow, momentarily looking up from his phone. Illumi had a sour expression on *their* face. "What?" The pagan asked. 

"Mother. Shes been drinking." They explained, lowering their voice as her footsteps got closer. They springed out of bed and jammed the light off, locking the door. Hisoka smirked, then Illumi flipped him off. 

The door rattled loudly as Kikyou banged on it, and the towels on the floor shifted slightly. 

'ILLU OPEN UP. OPEN THE DOOR. ILLUMI. MY BABY BOY, OPEN THE DOOR UP FOR YOUR MOTHER!" She slurred drunkly. This continued for a few minutes, then the house was silent. They didnt dare move an inch until her footsteps faded, then the duo released a breath of ease. "Thats a pyscho bitch." Hisoka noted, then took a swig of vodka. 

***

_Oh shes coming to the attic, plastic. Go back to being plastic._

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens._

_One day theyll see what goes down in the kitchen._

_Places, places, get in your places. Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please dont let them looks through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture, pose with your brother, wont you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please dont let them look through the curtains._

_D-O-L-L H-O-U-S-E_

_i see things that nobody else sees_

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_i see things that nobody else sees._

  
_Hey girl_

_....._

_Hey girl??_

_Open your walls, play with your dolls._

**We'll be a perfect family.**


	8. C L A S S F I G H T

“Did you hear?” 

“Hear what?” 

“The house has new owners!” 

“Al-already? What!”

“Yes! I’ve heard some rumors about the buyers, batshit i’m telling you.” 

A third figure joined into the conversation, twisting a blonde strand of hair around their finger, “Oh yeah? What were these rumors?” 

“Stop being such a daunting bitch all the time, PikaPika...” 

The three laughed. 

Leorio twisted in front of his friends, arms crossed. He stopped in front of the school doors. “But i’m being serious. Haven’t you heard what people are saying about them?” 

Gon and Kurapika shared a look™️, 

“Leorio i haven’t the faintest idea what your babbling about, so either tell us or not.” 

“That’s mean Pikaaaaa! But ok, so people are saying that the buyers are some like prime-time cultists and shit! Isn’t that crazy?” 

There was no reply. The two were staring straight behind Leorio, eyes blown wide. Leorio frowned, tilting his head sideways in confusion. “What is it guys? Is Palm behind me?” He whispered. 

“You must be Mr. Paladiknight, i guess.


End file.
